


Not My World.

by ZeldaFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Multi, Violence, somber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaFae/pseuds/ZeldaFae
Summary: Emily Her entire life believed to be normal, she would wake up, go to school, do homework, hang with friends, etc. One day while at home he received a knock on the door. It was the police, Her parents had been found dead in their car. With what looked to almost be light burn marks on their chest. And a few hours later she got that fateful knock that would change everything.Description is still a work in progress, I will fix it up and change it eventually!





	1. Prologue

It felt strange to her, Emily felt like she could see the faces around her and jets of light. But no matter what she always felt the same thing. Pain, searing hot pain. She was never able to describe it because as far as she knew it wasn't a pain known to humans. Emily woke up with a jolt. The blare of her alarm in her ears, it never ceased to amaze her, mainly just how annoying her alarm tone was Slowly reaching over she tapped his phone to silence her alarm. Just as she did every morning Emily sat up in bed, stretched, yawned and ran her fingers through her hair all the while mumbling "I don't want to deal with this bullshit today" 

Making quick work of hopping out of bed Emily grabbed a pair of jeans, primarily her favorite ones. They of course had rips and tears in them. Next she reached into her closet and grabbed a simple, short sleeve shirt with some sort of band design on it and an old faded blue flannel. It was of course her favorite.She walked over to the bedside table, making sure to grab her car keys, phone and purse. She ran downstairs as fast as possible with every intent of stopping at a drive through before school. "Morning mom! Morning dad!" She said, stopping in the kitchen making sure to give her parents a hug

"Good morning love" Said her mother, Candaice. She was a semi tall middle aged woman. She had a bit of meat on her bones. 

"Morning dear" Her father, Henry. He was a tall man with the dad build. It was a muscular build with a singular tattoo of some sort of creature she had never seen before running from his shoulder to the back of his hand.

Emily on the other hand, she was shorter than both her mother and her father, She was skinny as a twig, but you could tell she was her parents' child. "I made porridge" Her mother said sweetly but she could tell from the look on her daughters face she had no intention of eating it "Oh go on then" Emily quickly bolted for the front door and into her car. It wasn't the most fancy model in the world, but it worked. It was a little 2012, 4 door sedan style vehicle that also happened to be her mother's old car. But Emily made sure to personalize it to make it her own. It had little bumper stickers and even a sticker of an old 1940s Police Call Box.

She pulled out of the driveway of her little family home in Mt Juliet and quickly made her way to Buds. It was a small fast food chain only located in the Nashville area. And all Emily wanted was a nice side of cheddar rounds. Emily however, had absolutely no way of knowing that today her life was going to change. Forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Following The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I swear the next one will be longer. And have more detail.

Emily sat on her couch in total shock. The office she had just spoken to had dropped a bombshell on her. Both her parents were dead, she was in total shock. So she tried to do what felt natural to her day. She turned on her television and quickly flipped the channels in hopes of finding something, she grabbed her phone and ordered out. While waiting for her food she walked upstairs to her room going into her small medicine cabinet she grabbed a small vial with a clear liquid in it. And a syringe. She went back downstairs and made work of pulling some of the fluid into the string and quickly injecting it into her upper thigh

A good hour and a half passed when she heard the doorbell. Pulling out her wallet Emily walked to the door and opened it, she greeted the delivery driver. Pulling out the credit card her parents had given her, she swiped the card and paid for her food, making sure to give the driver a cash tip. She walked back to the couch with her food in tow, she still had a blank look on her face, she pulled all the food out setting up a small buffet on her table.

And she ate. And soon after falling asleep, several hours had passed since she had eaten and she was rudely woken up by her doorbell being rung multiple times. Emily growled a bit the world slowly coming back to her and realizing what was going on she stood up with the intention of cussing out whoever was at the door, she swung the door for open with fire in her eyes "Emily!" A strange girl exclaimed with relief in her voice "Good you are alive!"

Emily wasn't sure who this girl was or how she knew her name but what confused her more was how casually this strange girl stepped into her house "Alright, look we need to pack you a bag now and get out of town." Emily didn't know what to say.

Here she was still in a bit of shock at the news of her parents only for some strange girl burst into her house like she owned the place and somehow this girl knew who she was "Okay, first off, lets step it the f back" Emily said finally regaining some composure "And second off. Who the hell are you? " She questioned with anger in her voice she watched as the girl scanned the house as if she was looking for a specific room.

"Time is of the essence right now" This strange girl said "I can explain more when we get you to a safe house, but right now we need to pack, my name is Zoey and listen to me when I say this much, you might not know me or my family, but rest assure our parents were friends and finally something they all feared is going down, how have your parents not told you this?"

Emily didn't know how to respond, she had been thrown aloof by this girl, but could tell Zoey was not lying to her. So she went to her room, grabbed one of her larger luggedges and began packing as many clothes as well as her medications and syringes as she could. She dragged the luggage down to the living room and saw Zoey going into her parents room and quickly rushed up.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked being ignored by Zoey who pulled what seemed to be a long, thin piece of carved wood out of her sleeve and before she knew it she pulled a box out from a compartment in her parents' dresser 

"Got what I needed, alright lets go" they both went back to the living room 

Emily grabbed her car keys out of her purse still concerned and confused hoping that this was all some strange food induced dream, but before she could say anything Zoey stopped her and pulled a small leather pouch out of her pocket, "You ever used the file system?" but Zoey could tell from the look on Emily's face that she had never heard of it "Okay, so here is what is going to happen, I am going to light a fire in the fireplace, throw some of this powder and you are going to grab my hand and follow me" 

Emily watched as Zoey pointed the piece of wood at the fireplace and with a sudden FWOOSH a flame came to life and just as Zoey said she throw a small handful of the powder in the fireplace making the flame turn green "Now just grab my hand" Zoey said, grabbing onto Emily's hand "And away we go!" She said bolting right into the fire with Emily screams behind her the entire time

But what Emily didn't expect was them suddenly coming out of another fireplace expect she knew they weren't in Tennessee anymore, instead they were in London "What the hell" Emily mumbled she had no idea what just happened and her grip on Zoey's hand was still tight almost that akin of a child holding onto they're mothers hand

"We need to move now" Zoey said running with with Emily to the closest hotel they entered a hotel and Emily finally let go of Zoey's hand the only difference she made a b-line to a trash can and began vomiting Zoey meanwhile, went up to the front desk "Hello sir" she smiled sweetly "I need a room for the night" She gave the gentleman some cash with more than enough or incidentals as well as a generous tip for not making a scene or asking too much Zoey walked back over to Emily patting her back "Alright lets get into the room" she said the two walking over to the elevator

Getting to the room as soon as possible Zoey locked every lock on the door and sat at the table "Alright so you have questions and I have some answers, now the first question I can answer without you asking and the answer is. You are a witch" She kept her smile "Your mother was a witch and your father was a wizard making you my dear a witch" 

Emily blinked unable to talk "Now, as for this box here" Zoey patted the box for enfisis "Has some things to hopefully help us" Zoey pulled the thin piece of wood out of her sleeve again and waved it in a swishing and flicking motion and right before Emily's eyes the lid on the box was removed "This is a wand, now there are some of us who can use some magic without one but generally we do use a wand" she reached into the box pulling out another wand 

And a few items "And this here was your fathers wand, normally when a witch or wizard turns eleven they get their first wand, but well... that isn't the case this time, but thankfully I know a place we can get a wand for you but that will need to wait until tomorrow"


End file.
